This invention relates generally to a bag rack for holding a stack of thermoplastic bags, such as "T-shirt" grocery bags, and more particularly to a rack attachment used to periodically wet the fingers of a user. The bags are held generally vertically on the rack in a flat condition, and are removed one at a time and opened for loading with grocery items and the like. Because of the thermoplastic construction of the bag, it is generally difficult for workers with dry fingers to quickly remove a single bag from the stack and open it.
In an effort to combat this problem, some grocery workers place a wet sponge on or near the bag rack and squeeze it to moisten their fingers prior to pulling a bag from the rack. The sponge, however, dries quickly and is generally inconvenient to re-wet and store. Furthermore, any spillage of water on the floor in an area of the bag rack creates a safety hazard to the worker and customers. Other workers lick their fingers prior to pulling a bag from the rack. This is not only unappealing to the customer, but may also promote the spread of germs to customers and other grocery workers.
The present invention addresses these and other problems by providing a bag rack with a liquid-dispensing attachment applicable for readily and conveniently wetting the fingers of a user. The invention contains the liquid without risk of spillage and without requiring frequent refill. Moreover, the invention is relatively inexpensive and conveniently retrofitted to any conventional wire bag rack.